Undying Nature
by saskesakura
Summary: recreation of a clan continued Sasuke returns and wins over Sakura's heart. But will he let his ambitions get in the way of their blossoming love?


It had been about six years since Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have seen each other. They all went away to train. Each for their own reasons. Only Naruto and Sakura kept their contact close by mail, while Sasuke they never heard from again. Every night before Sakura went to bed she would pray that somewhere out there Sasuke was okay and safe. They were all nineteen by late summer and Sakura and Naruto returned to Konoha. It was if they had been gone forever which was how it felt, especially for Sakura. She was so used to having Naruto and Sasuke around, but with them gone she became so lonely. Naruto took Sakura for a walk. They walked on the same stone path where most of their sad and happy experiences had occurred. They went their separate ways on this path; they had their sort of first lunch together as a team on this path.

Sakura sighed and smiled at Naruto. Naruto was telling her about all his crazy experiences during training, but all that seemed to slip by her. She honestly didn't care. She nodded for the hundredth time and Naruto stopped talking. Sakura played with her elbow length strawberry hair.

"When I was away Sakura, all I could think of was you," Naruto said quietly.

Sakura stared at him. "Not like girlfriend boyfriend or anything, but as hope. You always had hope no matter what and that's what kept me going."

"That's good to know. You were my inspiration as well. I thought of your undying strength," she said promptly.

They exchanged smiles. "Well now that we're older I have to say we've matured a lot," Sakura sighed out.

"You got that right," exclaimed Naruto. Sakura shook her head. Some things never change.

"You know—I was also thinking of Sasuke. He was my heart—I will never stop loving or believing in him," Sakura said slowly.

Naruto's eyes saddened. "How can you love someone so selfish? He's never cared for you." Naruto's voice hinted anger.

Sakura glared at him. "That's where you're wrong. I'll see you later," she responded angrily storming off.

Sakura walked for hours in the deep forest of her hometown. Her pale cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes probably red and puffy, since she'd been crying for hours as well. There was a rustling coming from the bushes. Sakura stopped, wiping the new batch of tears from her cheeks.

"Who's there," she called out. She was answered with silence.

She back-paddled and heard the sound again.

"Who's there," she said grabbing out a kunai. A hand rested on her shoulder. That hand; it couldn't be?

**Keep playing dearly beloved from Kingdom Hearts until I say stop**

"I missed you too," spoke the stranger.

She turned around quickly. Her eyes welded up with more tears.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she stuttered. The clouds were gray and broke out cold sharp rain.

"You can be so annoying sometimes," he said smiling. The rain poured hard and both quickly became soaked. She looked pale, but in a cute way because her cheeks became so pink.

Sasuke was holding her arms, but then turned it into a full embrace. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Too many things were occurring. He sniffed her hair happily.

"You smell like fresh picked cherry blossoms."

"Y-You—," she trembled.

"Shh," he hissed. He pressed his lips against her forehead. She looked up at him and began to cry. She hasn't seen his face in so long that it hurt.

She clutched his broad shoulders and rested her head against his rain soaked chest.

She closed her eyes and tears spread from them. She fainted. She could feel someone laying her down. It was too much for her. He hugged her, kissed her, and held her close to his heart.

* * *

Sakura felt the sun rays beam on her face. It was morning. She slowly sat up and looked at her clock. It was only eight o' clock. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing one of her big, oversized t-shirts. Then she remembered yesterday. Had it been only a dream? Was she awake now? She looked to her right. No Sasuke. She sighed. Maybe it was only a dream. She felt the bed shift and something turn over on her right. She looked to her right to see black spikes sticking up from under her light blue comforter. Was it really him? Was he in her bed? Did her really save her? She gently pulled the comforter from his face, to see it was truly him. Her eyes welded up with tears. The sun was bothering Sasuke so much. He ducked his head back under the comforter, like a fussing baby. Sasuke sighed and sat up. He looked to his left to see Sakura near tears. So he wasn't dreaming either.

He smiled, caressing her cheek. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

She couldn't hold it back a second longer. She just burst into tears of joy. He held her close, trying to calm her. He kissed her on the cheek and then her mouth. She relaxed a bit, but she was feeling so emotional. He kissed her mouth harder enjoying the taste of strawberries. He teased her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues hungrily danced together. His hand was rested at her neck. No girl ever tasted so sweet.

They finally broke the kiss giggling. If they didn't need air they would have never stopped. Sasuke rubbed her face with his thumb and she kissed it. He was wearing the same black t-shirt and black shorts.

"You know they filed you as a missing nin," she asked sadly.

"Yea I know."

"You're a fugitive. You have to go before the elders."

He nodded. He didn't even care. As long as he was with her, he was fine.

She pecked him on the lips. "I'm going to get breakfast ready," she stated kicking the comforter off her legs.

**Stop**

**Listen to Young Folks by Peter, Bjorn & John until I say stop. **

Sakura whipped up eggs and sausage, with toast, and coffee. She set the table for two and Sasuke sat across from her. He blew on his coffee, completely blown away by the breakfast.

'I'm so glad you're back," she sighed blowing on her coffee.

"I'm glad to be back." He bit into a sausage.

The doorbell rang.

"Now who that could be," Sakura started. She got up and walked to the front door of her apartment.

She looked through the peephole to see Naruto. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Naruto looked nervous holding a bouquet of white cherry blossoms.

"Sorry to bother you so early Sakura. But, I felt really bad about yesterday." He held out the bouquet and she took them from him. She sniffed them and flashed him the smile that always melted hearts.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll call you later okay," she said hurriedly, remembering she was harboring a fugitive. She was closing the door, but Naruto objected pushing the door.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I smell eggs and sausage!"

"Naruto really, you should go," she grunted battling against him. Sasuke came up behind her and pulled the door open. Sakura's face became flushed and Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura.

Naruto turned deadly red.

"N-Naruto," Sakura started.

"How dare you," yelled Naruto, ignoring Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. "How me what?"

"If you think you can come back after almost half of our adolescent years, without any contact, and take advantage of Sakura!!!!!! You got another thing coming!"

"Naruto," Sakura hissed. She dragged Naruto inside and locked the door. "Remember he's a fugitive?"

Naruto shrugged.

"We aren't doing anything you dobe. And if we were—that's none of your business." Sasuke was completely mocking Naruto with how he sounded.

Naruto pulled his spiky blonde hair. He hated being out the loop of things.

"Naruto," Sakura sang. "There's eggs and sausage."

He became suddenly perky. Eggs and sausage were second to ramen. He raced in the kitchen.

**Stop**


End file.
